petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Village/@comment-5394692-20130523001956/@comment-9531161-20130523033526
I really like your ideas and I want to include all of them, but there are some reasons why I'd rather wait until the end to add it or just not add it at all (I'm really sorry if the next section just sounds like I'm shooting down all your ideas! I did think about many of these things when originally designing the game): I didn't want to include gender selection because the character sprite is pretty genderless, so I'll have to see about that. As it is, I've already used a quarter of the available line space, so anything that takes a lot of extra space for little payoff will be added in last (not that genders have little payoff, but it's less than say fishing). I'm REALLY bad with sprites for characters, so unless someone wants to make those sprites for me, I'm pretty hosed. Plus, a single character look takes up half a sprite sheet, so any more than 4 characters and I'm really pushing it (there's only 8 sprite sheets available, so 4 characters (only 2 for each gender) would use up 2 whole sheets). I was actually going to add ambient music, so I'm glad you're looking for that! BTW, there's already music in the game... I hope you find it! The multiple save slot thing... if I did that, people might expect me to let you move items and money in between them, which is something I did not want readily available (you can hack in the items, of course). I'll have to think about that... I never expected anyone to want more than one save slot! For now, you can rename the GRP with your town to another name and pretty much have infinite towns. I'd actually rather keep it like this with a single file but with the ability to have as many as you want if you tried, so I'm really sorry about that! The wireless sending of files... how would that work? Would they send you a file and "visit" their town on your system, allowing you to buy items from their shop/etc? If that's the case, the only problem with that is that if they have a rare item in their shop, there's no real way to enforce the other person's shop to stop selling it for the day if you buy it. Or, you can use it to abuse the system and continuously retrieve expensive items (like statues) over and over again because the other person could just send you the town again. The only way this would work would be to have it really restricted, and at that point you're just "looking" at their town. I was going to have this feature, but after sitting down and mapping out some of the potential issues, I decided that the problems outweigh the benefits. Again, I'm really sorry! I know people can just give themselves whatever they want, but I don't want a game mechanic to do that for you. Save and continue! Yeah, it's kind of annoying to save and quit every time, isn't it? I don't really know why I only have save and quit... I think it's because I wanted to test the generic "Yes No" dialog box, but now that I have a more sophisticated "List of items" dialog box, I can totally add that. I wanted this too, so thanks for reminding me! There won't be any repercussion for not saving. Dropping/tossing/destroying (whatever it will be) is something I was going to add anyway, otherwise you'd have to sell everything. I'm currently focusing on fishing and adding animations for tools that don't have any, so I'll get to it sometime lol. Funny enough, storage chests are exactly what I wanted in the house! I'm also going to have a safe, because you can only hold 500,000 "clubs" right now. I was also thinking of adding a fish tank too, so that you can show off all those rare fish you've caught. All of this would be better visually, so I'm REALLY hoping to be able to augment the map drawing engine to draw indoor stuff. However, code space is again the issue. I know you can execute another program, but I don't want people to have to download more than one file. Right now I'm going to focus on the outdoor map and make sure it's exactly the way I wanted it to be before working on indoor stuff, so again I'm really sorry! Finally, the feature that I want THE MOST EVER but would be... well, hard to implement, to say the least. Having different colors for different times of the day would be the best thing ever in my opinion. With the way the color system in the game works, all of the color palettes are available for use in a sprite. I've used a whole bunch of them already, so dedicating certain palettes for different times of the day isn't feasible. Instead, what I'd have to do is define a new color for every single color (probably in a separate file) for every single time period that I implement. For instance, if I wanted just three color palettes: normal, reddish, and dark, I would have to define 768 new colors (which is 2304 numbers). That's a lot of work, but if I can find a way to do it quickly, I will. --Rambling Alert-- What I may be able to do is export the color palette image from the manual and bring it into a special program that I'll make, which would allow me to alter the entire color palette using an algorithm that alters colors based on their current attributes. Then, I could write out the raw color data to a file and append the special Petit Computer file header/footer to it to convert it into a "ptc" file. Once I have this, I can just convert it to QR codes using the website and scan it as a program! Well, I'm inspired now, so I think I'm going to add the time of day color palette next instead of fishing! As a last apology, I'm really sorry that I shot down most of your ideas. These are things that are really cool and would be really fun to have, but would take quite a lot of space/effort in BASIC for a feature that, to me, isn't as important as some other stuff. If you have more ideas, I'd love to hear them though! Edit: Ooops, I didn't answer your axe question! The shop sells random items every day, so you should hopefully get one either tomorrow or the next day. Also, current save files may not be compatible with future versions, so don't get too attached to your village! I'm really sorry for that too, I guess I should have waited until the file format was complete before releasing the demo...